Love is Life
by crayON21
Summary: Tao menginginkan kehidupan yang sederhana dan dia akhirnya menemukan kebahagian itu.


Hidup sederhana adalah dambaan seorang Huang Zi Tao.

Pemuda yang kerap kali disamakan dengan panda itu tidak butuh kehidupan yang luar biasa seperti yang dipamerkan para selebritis, ataupun para konglomerat yang acap kali dikaitkan dengan kehidupan mewah. Tao tidak membutuhkan semua itu. Asalkan, ia bisa leluasa menunjukan perasaannya serta bahagia hidup bersama pasangannya, baginya itulah kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.

Tao bukan dari keluarga kaya raya. Ayahnya seorang karyawan kantoran di salah satu perusahaan swasta, sementara ibunya ialah seorang pemilik restoran kecil masakan Cina yang sering banyak dikunjungi. Kehidupan yang Tao jalani terkesan biasa-biasa saja, seperti kebanyakaan anak-anak lain, ia pergi kesekolah, bermain, belajar, membantu ibunya di restoran dan melakukan hal-hal seperti pada umumnya, bahkan ia diberikan keberuntungan mengecap jenjang perkulihan lalu mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sudah lama menjadi impiannya.

Tao suka anak-anak. Hanya dengan melihat mereka tertawa dan bermain membuat hati kecilnya menjadi damai dan tentram. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak meskipun keputusan itu sempat memicu pertengkaran kecil dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya ingin Tao menjadi seorang karyawan yang punya status sosial lebih baik ketimbang menjadi guru, tapi Tao menolak. Zi Tao menganggap bahwa dirinya tidak cocok bergelut dengan paper dan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan yang sedemikian rumit. Sehingga terhitung tiga hari ayah dan anak itu tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Lalu hari berikutnya, entah apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya, tiba-tiba ayahnya mengajak ZI Tao bicara serta merta memberikan izin pada Tao untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sementara urusan percintaan, keinginan Zi Tao tidak muluk-muluk, dia hanya ingin bertemu pria yang sungguh-sungguh mencintainya, lalu mereka menikah dan hidup bersama hingga Yang Maha Kuasa memanggil.

Kemudian ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Cinta sejatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOVE IS LIFE**

 **by Crazyon21**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluff**

 **Warning: BOYS LOVE! Typo adalah bagian dan hidup**

 **Disc: Kris dan Tao bukan milik saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awal pertemuan mereka adalah di rumah sakit. Saat itu ayah Tao jatuh sakit karena anemia. Diketahui dari ibunya kalau ayah Tao terlalu sering lembur di kantor bahkan tak jarang membawa pekerjaannya dirumah, Tao sering menemukan ayahnya begadang hingga jam tiga ketika menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Kejadiannya begitu mendadak, saat itu Tao sedang mengajar tiba-tiba merima kabar dari ibunya, bergegas panik menuju rumah sakit. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan kakinya untuk tidak berlari disepanjang koridor rumah sakit, dan rasa panik berlebihan membuatnya tidak fokus pada arah yang dilalui sehingga tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pria. Tao yakin orang yang ditabraknya adalah seorang pria karena dada yang keras tidak mungkin dimiliki seorang wanita. Tao terjerembab ke lantai dimana pantatnya yang lebih dulu menyentuh lantai marmer. Ketika Tao meringis karena bokongnya sakit, tangan pria itu terulur hendak membantunya. Pemandangannya persis seperti yang sering terjadi di dalam drama-drama yang pernah Tao lihat.

Wanita yang terjatuh kemudian menerima uluran tangan pria itu dan mereka saling berbagi pandangan, lalu jatuh cinta. Klise memang dan kalaupun Tao seorang wanita yang sering digambarkan di dalam drama, ia mungkin akan bertingkah demikian. Tetapi versi nyatanya, ia bahkan tak berminat melihat wajah pria itu dan mengabaikan bantuannya seperti tidak melihat apapun. Saat menjauh, Ia hanya samar-samar mendengar seorang pria tertawa dan satunya menyuruhnya untuk diam.

 **...**

Hari kedua Tao mengunjungi ayahnya di rumah sakit.

Sekantong plastik berisi buah-buahan menggantung erat dalam genggaman tangannya. Dengan berpakaian rapi, kemeja putih dan celana hitam berbahan kain yang dipadukan dengan _sneakers_ putih, Tao berjalan dengan mantap di hall rumah sakit menuju _lift_.

Ketika _lift_ tiba dan terbuka, seseorang tidak sengaja bersingungan dengan bahu Tao, pemuda itu tersingkir beberapa sentimeter, sementara seorang pria berjas putih panjang melewatinya masuk lebih dulu ke dalam _lift_ yang kebetulan kosong. Tidak ada kata maaf atau apapun untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Tao ingin mengumpat pada pria itu tetapi saat hendak melaksanakannya, bibirnya justru tertutup rapat lidah terasa keluh, tak jadi mengumpat saat pria itu mengintimidasi dirinya di bawah kembaran _hazel_ yang tajam ... sekaligus mempesona. Mempesona? Tao menyentak pikirannya jauh-jauh.

Zi Tao tidak pernah bertemu dokter itu, dan saat ini pemuda dengan surai malam mencolok itu tengah terpesona. Dia amat tampan dan nyaris sempurna. Tubuh tinggi bak model, paras rupawan dengan garis wajah yang tegas, Zi Tao tidak dapat menahan pipinya untuk tidak bersemu. Dia bahkan lupa rencana awal kedatangannya hanya karena eksistensi menawan di hadapannya, sampai suara berat lelaki itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya.

"Kau tidak masuk?"

Tao terhenyak dari alam bawah sadarnya tetapi tidak tanggap dengan situasi yang terjadi, ia malah mengerjap bingung seolah otak pintarnya mengilang tiba-tiba dari kepalanya. Suara pria itu terdengar lagi, "Aku sedang terburu-buru, jika kau tidak masuk aku akan menutup _lift_ nya," barulah Tao menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang menunggunya.

Dengan wajah memerah Zi Tao melangkah masuk dengan kikuk ke dalam lift tak lupa menekan angka lantai ayahnya dirawat dengan tangan gemetar. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena mempermalukan diri sendiri di depan lelaki asing yang baru ditemuinya. Zi Tao tidak pernah tau bahwa sebelumnya mereka sudah bertemu. Salahkan dokter muda itu karena sudah mencuri atensi Zi Tao yang seluruhnya berpusat pada dirinya. Salahkan parasnya yang rupawan serta tubuhnya yang proposional bak pemain NBA itu dan salahkah juga suaranya yang menggetarkan kedua lutuh Zi Tao yang hampir berubah menjadi jeli.

Berdua di dalam lift justru tidak dapat disebut baik. Berdua seperti ini mempengaruhi kinerja jantung Zi Tao yang sedari tadi berdentum sangat kuat seakan-akan hendak melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Zi Tao jadi takut. Ia memberi catatan pada dirinya untuk mengecek kesehatan jantungnya nanti selepas menjenhuk ayahnya. Sementara tanpa sepengetahuan Zi Tao, dokter muda itu sedang mengulum senyum.

 _Ting!_

Bahu Zi Tao terlonjak samar ketika _lift_ berbunyi pertanda bahwa benda kotak perak itu berhenti. Saat benda kota itu terbuka, dokter muda itu keluar namun bertahan sejenak untuk menoleh sembari berkata, "Aku bisa memeriksa jantungmu nanti. Kunjungi lantai ini dan tanyakan saja pada perawat, ruangan Dr. Wu Yi Fan," dan ia menutup kalimatnya dengan seringai kecil dan kedipan nakal. _Lift_ tertutup beriringan dengan muka merah padam Huang Zi Tao.

Zi Tao ingin menghilang detik itu juga.

Pertemuan ketiga saat Zi Tao hendak pulang ke rumah setelah bergantian dengan ibunya untuk menjaga ayahnya. Malam merajalela dan kendaraan umum kian berkurang. Bus terakhir sudah lewat sejam yang lalu. Tao pasrah saja dan menunggu taksi yang melintas entah kapan, karena sudah satu jam lebih ia menunggu belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan taksi, beberapa sempat melintas di depannya tetapi sudah di isi oleh orang lain ataupun mereka yang sudah tidak menerima penumpang lagi.

Zi Tao sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera tiba dirumah untuk berendam dibathub lalu tidur. Membayangkannya membuat Zi Tao tak tahan untuk cepat-cepat pulang, kasurnya sudah memanggilnya. Ketika Zi Tao sedang menyelami angan-angannya, suara klakson membangunkan dirinya, reflek Tao melabuhkan atensinya pada suara itu hanya untuk menjumpai seorang yang sangat ingin dijauhinya, dokter yang ditemuinya tadi siang. Wu Yi Fan.

Lelaki dewasa itu mengamati Zi Tao sembari memangku lengannya di jendela mobil. "Mau pulang?"

Ragu-ragu, Zi Tao menjawab, "Y-Ya," Ia terlalu gugup dengan kehadiran mendadak dokter muda itu. Sekilas, Yi Fan nampak cuek, ia tidak menatap lawan bicaranya namun justru memperhatikan jalan yang mulai sepi.

"Do-Dokter mau pulang?" Zi Tao hanya ingin berbasa-basi.

"Masuklah, akan kuantar," Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, ia justru memberikan kalimat seolah memerintah. Raut muka Yi Fan sangat serius, berbeda sekali dengan terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Wu Yi Fan sebelumnya tampak jenaka dan suka menggoda sementara yang saat ini berhadapan dengannya jauh dari kata-kata itu. Zi Tao seperti melihat Yi Fan yang berbeda.

"Ti-Tidak perlu. Aku akan menunggu bus ataupun taksi disini," Zi Tao menolak dengan halus.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tao mengangguk ragu. Sejujurnya, ia tidak yakin apakah masih ada taksi yang lewat sementara jam operasi bis sudah berakhir satu jam setengah yang lalu. "Mana ada bis yang masih beroperasi di jam segini, lalu taksi sudah tidak lagi menerima penumpang. Jika kau ingin membohongiku berikan alasan yang logis," Lelaki itu terkekeh.

Zi Tao tidak dapat mengelak dan hanya mampu menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah muda diwajahnya. Ia ketahuan berbohong.

"Masuklah," Suara berat itu lagi-lagi memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Tetapi Zi Tao enggan untuk menerima tawarannya, ia merasa tidak enak karena sudah merepotkan sang dokter. Dokter Wu sudah pasti lelah pasca operasi besar yang dilakukannya, jika mengantar Tao pulang tidakkah rasa lelahnya menjadi bertambah?

"Tapi..."

Yi Fan memotong kalimat Zi Tao, "Banyak kejahatan yang terjadi di daerah sini salah satunya pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan, jika kau tidak bersamaku malam ini, aku tidak menjamin apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Pikirkan orangtuamu, mereka akan sedih jika melihat berita keesokan harinya tentang anaknya... kau tahu maksudku kan? Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam mobil dan aku mengantarmu pulang," Nada suara serta mimik wajahnya begitu meyakinkan, Zi Tao dibuat takut. Membayangkan orangtuanya menangis melihat berita... tidak... tidak...tidak, Zi Tao tidak mau kejadian menyeramkan itu menimpa dirinya, banyak impian yang belum ia gapai.

Mengesampingkan perasaan enggan, Zi Tao menerima bantuan sang dokter. Ia berlari kecil menuju sisi lain mobil dan membuka pintu lalu duduk di sebelah Yi Fan. Selepas memasang _seatbelt_ , _mustang_ berwarna hitam itu melaju pelan.

Untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, Zi Tao tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa malam itu Wu Yi Fan sudah memanfaatkan kepolosannya. Sekedar informasi, peristiwa-peristiwa yang diceritakan Yi Fan tidak pernah terjadi di sana. Semua hanya cerita belaka yang dikarang Yi Fan untuk pulang bersama Zi Tao.

Seharusnya yang perlu di waspadai ialah Wu Yi Fan, tetapi Zi Tao teralu polos untuk menyadarinya.

 **...**

Semenjak Zi Tao diantar pulang oleh Yi Fan hubungan keduanya menjadi sangat dekat. Zi Tao sudah tidak merasa canggung disekitar Yi Fan lagi, tidak seperti awal pertemuan mereka. Tak ayal, Yi Fan sering berkunjung ke ruang rawat ayah Zi Tao sekedar menjenguk terkadang pula Zi Tao menyempatkan waktu paginya membuat bekal sarapan untuk Yi Fan, ia bahkan rela bangun lebih awal dari biasanya.

Kedekatan keduanya menjadi daya tarik tersendiri, Ibu Zi Tao sering memergoki Yi Fan menyentuh rambut dan tak jarang mengusap pipi Zi Tao, putra semata wayangnya. Zi Tao juga lebih banyak memperlihatkan senyumnya dan sangat bersemangat ketika pagi menjelang. Ny. Huang adakalanya menemukan Zi Tao bersenandung ketika membantunya di restoran. Zi Tao tidak pernah bertingkah demikian bahkan kepada cinta pertamanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ayah Tao sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Yi Fan tidak mengantar Tao dan orang tuanya dikarenakan jadwal operasinya yang menuntut profesionalismenya dan tanggung jawab sebagai dokter bedah. Setibanya di rumah, setelah ayah Tao beristirahat di kamar Zi Tao membantu ibunya memasak di dapur. Ia mencuci piring sementara ibunya bergulat dengan masakan di atas kompor.

Pada satu kesempatan ibunya tiba-tiba membicarakan dokter Yi Fan.

"Dokter Wu, dia orangnya baik ya?"

Zi Tao mengangguk pelan lalu bergumam, "Iya," Muncul kecemasan lantaran ibunya tiba-tiba membicarakan Yi Fan. Selama kedekatannya dengan Yi Fan belum pernah ibunya menyinggung perihal lelaki itu. Zi Tao ingat betul setiap kali ibunya menyinggung pria yang mendekatinya akan berakhir dengan kalimat sepihak ibunya memintanya untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan pria-pria itu.

"Apa... Kau menyukainya, Taozi?" Taozi adalah panggilan sayang dari Nyonya Huang yang disematkan pada Zi Tao.

Gerakan tangan Zi Tao yang tengah membilas piring terhenti untuk menoleh pada ibunya. Wanita yang masih tampak muda itu tersenyum cerah. Zi Tao meletakan piring tersebut di tempat kering.

Zi Tao mengigit bibirnya, pertanda bahwa ia gugup dan takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ibunya. Ia takut jika respon yang diberikani ibunya sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Nyonya Huang mendekati Zi Tao dan mengelus pipinya. "Katakan apa kau mencintai Doker Wu, Taozi?"

Zi Tao mengangguk pelan,"Iya, Mama,"

Dan senyum cerah tergambar di paras wanita empat puluhan itu. Dia meremas jemari Tao lembut lalu berpindah menangkup wajah putranya. "Syukurlah, Mama senang mendengarnya. Dia yang terbaik untukmu," Kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut ibunya membuat jantung Zi Tao berdebar hangat.

Sebuah kecupan tersemat di dahi dan kedua pipinya. Meski Zi Tao senang ibunya bahagia dengan pernyataannya tidak demikian demikian dengan Zi Tao. Pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba seakan tertarik ke dunia nyata, jauh dilubuk hatinya Zi Tao meragukan perasaan Yi Fan padanya.

Sejauh ini mereka hanya sebatas teman dan tidak lebih. Yi Fan sering menyentuhnya teapi bukan berarti Yi Fan memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang Zi Tao rasakan. Terkadang perasaan itu menjadi beban untuk Zi Tao.

Zi Tao hanya tidak tahu bahwa Yi Fan pernah bertemu dengan orang tuanya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Sejak pembicaraan Zi Tao dengan ibunya, Zi Tao memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengan Yi Fan, setiap kali Yi Fan mengirim pesan, ia tidak pernah membalas, telepon pun tidak diangkat, bahkan ketika Yi Fan sengaja datang ke sekolah tempat ia bekerja, Zi Tao akan melarikan diri melalui jalan belakang atau meminta tolong penjaga maupun teman-temannya untuk berbohong, hal tersebut dia lakukan untuk melupakan Yi Fan. Zi Tao takut melangkah terlalu jauh, ia belum siap untuk terluka kedua kalinya. Cukup ia dipermalukan oleh pria yang pernah disukainya yang mana justru menjadikan dirinya sebagai bulan-bulanan di sekolah.

Tapi siapa sangka keputusan yang Zi Tao buat justru membuahkan sebuah petaka.

 **...**

Hari itu, Zi Tao pulang bersama seorang lelaki, temannya saat mereka kuliah dulu. Lelaki itu merangkul pinggang Tao ketika keluar dari restoran cepat saji, di dalam perjalanan menuju mobil temannya, Zi Tao tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Yi Fan yang baru keluar dari _mustang_ hitam miliknya.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga Tao tidak sempat menahan Yi Fan dan tau-tau teman prianya sudah tersungkur ke tanah dengan bibir terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Yi Fan menghalau Zi Tao mendekat menolong temannya, matanya menyalang tajam kearah Zi Tao memberi peringatan absolut untuk tidak mendekat. Pertama kalinya Zi Tao melihat Yi Fan bak kerasukan setan, ia menendang, menginjak tubuh tidak berdaya itu, menggapnya tak ayal seonggok daging lemah. Zi Tao terlalu takut bergerak untuk sekedar menahan lengan Yi Fan, tubuhnya gemetaran tidak baik. Sosok yang berdiri di depan matanya benar-benar menyeramkan. Menakutkan.

Yi Fan menarik Zi Tao menjauh dari tempat kejadian setelah puas melihat pria dibawah kakinya sudah tidak berdaya. Zi Tao pasrah di tarik oleh Yi Fan meninggalkan temannya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya yang dipapah oleh beberapa orang yang baik hati menolong.

Yi Fan melempar Tao ke dalam mustang hitamnya dan mengendarai _mustang_ itu menjauh. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara, Zi Tao hanya diam seraya mengeratkan pegangannya pada seatbelt akibat kecepatan mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Yi Fan, sekali lalu mendengar makian tak habis-habis dilontarkan dokter muda itu. Yi Fan yang dewasa, sabar, dan penuh pengendalian diri entah menghilang kemana.

Ketika mobil mendadak berhenti, Zi Tao tidak memikirkan apapun selain melindungi kepalanya dari benturan _dashboard_. Yi Fan memukul stir keras dan memaki lagi.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" Nada suaranya berbahaya, memperingati Zi Tao untuk tidak meremehkan pertanyaannya. Zi Tao sampai harus meneguk salivanya.

"Bu-Bukan siapa-siapa," Zi Tao mencari aman. "Hanya teman," Ia lebih baik menjawab Yi Fan dibandingkan berakhir seperti temannya. Padahal Yi Fan tidak akan berbuat sejauh itu padanya. Bahkan untuk melukainya seujung rambut pun, Yi Fan tak berani.

"Bukan siapa-siapa tapi membiarkannya memeluk pinggangmu?" Kris memperhatikan pinggang Tao dan amarahnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"A-Aku dan dia sudah seperti itu saat kuliah dulu, jadi... menurutku hal itu biasa," Zi Tao memelankan suaranya pada akhir kalimat. Kepalanya tertunduk, bibirnya digigit, ia takut melihat Yi Fan.

"Biasa menurutmu?" Yi Fan memukul _dashboard_ di depan Tao, mengejutkan pemuda panda itu. Pegangan di seatbelt menguat. "Zi Tao," Suara itu merendah, makin menyeramkan. Yi Fan mengankat dagu Zi Tao, memaksa lelaki yang lebih muda itu untuk menatapnya. _Hazel_ bersinggungan dengan _onyx_. "Kau milikku," kembali dia bersuara, telapak tangan kanannya berpindah disisi pipi Tao, mengelus bagian itu dengan lembut sebelum tersimpan dibawah telinga si pemuda.

"Selamanya milikku. Milik Wu Yi Fan. Milik Kris Wu. Hanya aku yang dapat menyentuhmu, hanya aku yang boleh membuatmu bahagia, hanya aku yang boleh membuatmu tertawa, hanya aku yang boleh membuatmu menangis. Hanya aku. Semua yang ada dalam dirimu hanya milikku seorang. Kau akan terjebak bersamaku seumur hidup. Aku akan menghapus semua laki-laki brengsek diluar sana jika mereka mencoba mendekatimu, kau mengerti?" Zi Tao mengangguk kaku.

"Bagus," dan Yi Fan pun tersenyum, puas mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahi Tao, sebelum Yi Fan menghempaskan tubuhnya di punggung kursi kemudi. "Kalau begitu kita harus segera pergi ke toko pakaian," Yi Fan meremat jemari Tao dan menyematkan jemari panjang miliknya diantar jari-jari manis Tao.

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

Mendadak mobil itu dilingkupi aura menakutkan. Zi Tao terlonjak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki di hadapannya yang membuat aura menakutkan itu? "Tentu saja untuk mengganti pakaianmu yang sudah disentuh pria sialan itu,"

Dari kejadian ini Zi Tao berhasil mengetahui mengetahui satu hal dari Yi Fan, jangan pernah membuat Yi Fan cemburu.

 **...**

Setelah kejadian tempo hari, Yi Fan dan Zi Tao resmi menyandang status sepasang kekasih. Kencan pertama mereka—kencan yang sesungguhnya—berlangsung di Paris, kota romantis kata banyak orang. Terhitung iga hari lamanya mereka berada di sana. Mereka menghabiskan tiga hari itu dengan kencan yang menyenangkan, mereka mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang belum pernah Tao kunjungi. Faktanya, kencan mereka di Paris adalah ide dari Yi Fan yang di dedikasikan untuk Zi Tao. Lelaki pirang itu tak sengaja membaca diary Zi Tao yang kala itu terbuka dengan sepenggal kalimat berupa keinginan untuk pergi ke Paris.

Dan Yi Fan mengabulkannya.

Melalui kencan tersebut, Zi Tao juga mengenal teman-teman Yi Fan yang sudah menetap di Prancis, seperti Suho dan Yixing. Pasangan itu telah menikah dan memiliki seorang bayi laki-laki bernama Joonxing yang telah menginjak usia 5 bulan. Suho adalah seorang arsitek dan Yixing berprofesi sebagai dokter kandungan.

Selama di Paris, Yi Fan dan Zi Tao tidak berbeda jauh dari pasangan pada umumnya, mereka berciuman dan bahkan berpelukan di depan umum. Malam harinya, Yi Fan mengajak Zi Tao ke menara Eiffel.

Yi Fan memberikan sebuah kotak merah beludru di hadapan Tao dan membukanya hanya untuk memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas yang simple dengan ukiran nama keduanya dibagian dalam.

"Ayo menikah, bagaimana menurutmu, Zi?" Sedikit banyak begitulah bagaimana Yi Fan melamar Zi Tao. Sangat tidak romantis. Jauh dari bayangan Zi Tao selama ini yang menharapakan dilamar dengan cara romantis seperti yang pernah diceritakan teman-temannya. Bunga, coklat, atau sepenggal ungkapan romantis sebelum masuk ke acara inti. Sayangnya hanya tinggal harapan semu.

Zi Tao ingin sekali memukul lelaki dewasa dihadapannya ini karena tidak peka.

"Kau berniat tidak sih melamarku?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat berniat melamarmu. Kenapa?"

"A-aku berharap kamu lebih ro-romantis," Ugh, Zi Tao malu sekali membagi isi pikirannya dengan orang lain. Zi Tao melempar arah pandangannya kearah lain sekaligus menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menyebar di permukaan kulit wajahnya. Sayangnya, ia kalah cepat untuk bersembunyi karena Yi Fan telah lebih dulu melihat sapuan merah di pipinya.

Lelaki dewasa itu tersenyum kecil, ia sangat suka melihat Tao merona. Hatinya selalu menghangat saat menemukan Tao dalam keadaan malu karena dirinya. Dengan lembut ia menarik pinggang Tao dan mendekap pemuda manis itu. Zi Tao cukup terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Yi Fan tapi lalu balas memeluknya.

"Jadilah pendamping hidupku. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan kamu," Dan kalimat itu berakhir dengan kecupan di sepanjang leher Tao dan berakhir di dahi dan kelopak mata.

Zi Tao tidak dapat berkata-kata sekedar membalas kalimat Yi Fan. Ketika ia membuka matanya, wajah Yi Fan yang tengah tersenyum sebagai pemandangan yang menghangatkan hatinya. Zi Tao bahagia. Sangat.

Ia kemudian menerjang Yi Fan dan memeluknya erat, seraya berkata, "Ya, aku bersedia," Kemudian Yi Fan menyematkan cincin eman itu di jari manis Zi Tao dan diakhiri dengan ciuman mesra.

Satu bulan kemudian Zi Tao dan Yi Fan menikah. Sebuah gereja di kota kecil di Kanada sebagai saksi kedua sejoli itu mengikrarkan janji suci sebagai kekasih hidup yang akan bersama hingga maut memisahkan. Cincin yang tersemat di jari manis masing-masing menjadi lambang kesatuan yang mengikat mereka, ciuman tulus dan murni sebagai tanda bahwa kehidupan baru yang akan mereka naungi telah dimulai, dan tepuk tangan dari sahabat dan keluarga melukiskan kebahagian mereka untuk mempelai.

 **...**

"Kami pulang!" Serentak kedua bocah manis itu berteriak bersamaan kala memasuki rumah. Pria tinggi di belakang mereka tersenyum kecil menyaksikan dua malaikat kecilnya bertingkah menggemaskan. Kantong kresek di kedua tangan mungil mereka ikut terseret seiring kaki-kaki kecil itu mendekati area melepas sepatu. Setelah berhasil melepas sepatu yang dibantu pria tinggi itu keduanya bersama lelaki dewasa memasuki ruangan terdalam rumah itu, tak lupa kantong kresek yang dibawa dari supermarket.

Baru tiba di dapur, ketiganya berhenti dengan tatapan kaget. Kantong kresek yang digenggam terlepas menyebabkan isinya terhambur. Berdiri di balik counter dapur, seorang pria lain, surai hitamnya mengembang kala berbalik untuk memberikan senyum yang sudah tiga hari ketiga sosok itu rindukan. Apron hitam bergambar keluarga panda sepenuhnya tertampak ketika pria pemilik mahkota hitam itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum hangat sementara merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil berlutut untuk menyambut dua bocah yang sudah terlihat akan menangis.

"Mo-Mommy..." lirih keduanya memanggil.

"Selamat datang, Zhuya, Zhuyi," Tangisan pun tidak terbendung lagi. Dua bocah itu kompak berlari menerjang pria itu dan membenamkan wajah mereka di dadanya. Lelaki muda itu mendekap kedua buah hatinya penuh sayang seraya mencium kepala mereka secara bergantian. Sungguh, dia pun merindukan mereka selama berada di Qingdao, sementara mendengar suara mereka lewat telpon atau video call tidaklah cukup untuk menutup rasa rindu yang teramat sangat.

Sosok lain diantara mereka tidak bergeming, ia mengamati momen itu dalam diamnya hingga pemuda yang amat dirindukannya berbalik menatapnya. Hazel bertemu onyx. Melempar rindu satu sama lain. Lelaki yang lebih muda tersenyum hangat padanya. Senyum itu masih tetap sama sejak dulu dan tiga hari lalu. Senyum yang mampu merusak seluruh jaringan tubuhnya sekaligus menjadi obat penyembuh.

Perlahan ia mendekat, jarak mereka semakin kecil. Tangisan Zhuya dan Zhuyi mulai mereda meskipun masih menyisakan sengukan kecil. Dia bersimpuh ketika berada di dekat pria yang lebih muda, kemudian tanpa memberi peringatan dia pun membawa pria itu serta merta dua malaikat kecil mereka ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Zi," Ia menggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Tao sekalian menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh pemudanya setelah sekian hari menghilang.

Sosok bernama Zi Tao tersenyum kecil sembari mengusap pirang suaminya yang agak memanjang. "Selamat datang, Yi Fan,"

"Aku tidak mau melewatkan ulang tahun suamiku,"

Bagi Zi Tao hidupnya sudah sangat sempurna, seperti yang selama ini ia impikan. Punya suami, punya anak dan punya rumah serta cinta yang banyak dari orang-orang yang dia cintai.

 **...**

 **_END_**

 **...**

Saya kembali Yeeee- /suara datar/

sebenarnya sudah di posting di Wattpad, tapi saya mau posting juga disini.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungan yang kalian berikan terhadap cerita-cerita saya.

Terima kasih juga sudah meluangkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca cerita ini.

 **...**

 **Prequel**

Setelah Zi Tao tiga hari di Qingdao.

Seusai pernikahan kakak sepupunya, Fai, Zi Tao meminta diri untuk kembali kekamarnya. Pemuda itu segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Baru ketika ia menutup kopernya, ibunya muncul dari balik pintu hotel.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya, Ma,"

"Kamu yakin pulang siang ini?" Zi Tao mengangguk mantap.

"Besok ulang tahun Yi Fan dan aku tidak mau melewatkannya," Zi Tao tersenyum sambil mengatakannya. Nyonya Huang mendekati Zi Tao dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Salam untuk Yi Fan dan kedua cucuku. Dan hati-hati di jalan," Nyonya Huang menutup kalimatnya dengan mencium puncak kepala Zi Tao.

Selepas berpamitan dengan ibunya, Zi Tao bergegas menuju bandara. Ia sudah tak sabar bertemu Yi Fan dan kedua buah hatinya.

^END^


End file.
